


Betrayal

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod Crane receives more than one punch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks 'Punch' challenge

The horseman’s punch took Ichabod Crane’s breath away. Ichabod gasped and staggered backwards, forcing himself to concentrate on his enemy. His mind was still reeling from his wife’s words, but he could face the consequences of what he had just learnt in due course, for now all that mattered was surviving the horseman’s violent attack.

He bent down and reached for the pistol behind him. He would be unable to fire the weapon, and doubted it would have much affect if he did, but by grasping the barrel he could use the gun to deliver a hefty blow. He swung, and had the satisfaction of seeing his opponent reel back in his turn.

Ichabod didn’t hesitate but took to his heels, running in a zigzag fashion through the trees, where he knew the horseman would be unable to follow him. Finally, once he considered he was at a safe distance, he paused to take stock. That the horseman wanted him and all his company dead came as no surprise. That Katrina was conspiring to kill him had come as a more painful punch than the one his former friend, Abraham van Brunt, now the headless horseman, had given him earlier.


End file.
